Meet Russia
by NekoVengers
Summary: Main pairing RUSGER this is a Q&A for Russia, a meme I found on Deviantart. Enjoy


Meet Russia

**1: Name:**

Ivan Braginsky

**2: Age:**

I lost count after some hundred years.

**3: Three (3) Fears:**

Belarus, losing my scarf, another war-I don't have any fears.

**4: Three (3) things you love:**

Ludwig, Sunflowers, Vodka.

**5: Four (4) turn ons:**

a. Ludwig being...Ludwig

b. Short dresses (on Ludwig)

c. Collars (on Ludwig)

d. o/o Ice Cream (on Ludwig)

**6: Four (4) turn off's:**

a. Prussia

b. Belarus

c. My heart popping out

d. Germany glaring at me

**7: Your best friend:**

I don't...have many friends. Maybe Netherlands.

**8: Sexual orientation:**

Germany, over everyone else.

**9: Your best first date:**

The person showed up voluntarily.

**10: How tall are you?**

6 feet or about 2 meters.

**11: What do you miss?**

When I first woke up, the moment I was born, I was pure.

**12: What time were you born?**

I don't remember, it was day, the snow was so bright.

**13: Favorite color?**

Yellow, or maybe Blue, Purple is okay.

**14: Do you have a crush?**

Da. I am married to him.

**15: Favorite quote:**

"Ich Leibe Dich" when Germany says it. *is a sap*

**16: Favorite place:**

St. Petersburg, Moscow is too busy for my liking.

**17: Favorite food:**

Pirozhki.

**18: Do you use sarcasm?**

No...I absolutely don't, why would I do that? -_- *dripping with sarcasam*

**19: What are you listening to right now?**

Pupsik, by Tina Carol, Ludwig's breathing.

**20: First thing you notice in a new person:**

Their hair color, I'm taller then most people.

**21: Shoe size?**

Uh...very big.

**22: Eye color?**

Amethyst.

**23: Hair color?**

Ash blond/gray/silver.

**24: Favorite style of clothing?**

Casual. I don't mind military wear.

**25: Ever done a prank call?**

Do drunk dials count? If yes, then one too many.

**26: Favorite movie?**

The sex video Ludwig and I- Uh...Bella Martha. They're are kinda like Germany.

**27: Favorite song?**

Stille Nacht, My Sunflower has a beautiful voice.

**28: Favorite band?**

Oomph. Strangely, I like them and Ludwig doesn't.

**29: How do you feel right now?**

What does the idiot call it? Horny? Ludwig looks sexy sleeping.

**30: Someone you love:**

Have I not made it obvious.

**31: Your current relationship status:**

Married.

**32: Your relationship with your parents:**

I've never had parents. I didn't meet anyone till days after I was born.

**33: Favorite holiday**:

My birthday. My anniversary, dates set by people like Alfred mean nothing to me.

**34: Tattoos and piercing you have:**

...I used to have a tongue piercing, Germany made me take it out.

**35: Tattoos and piercing you want:**

The words "Property of Ivan" on Ludwig's ass.

**36: Do you and your last ex hate each other?**

Vehemently.

**37: Do you ever get "good morning" or "good night " texts?**

When ever Ludwig is away from me or I from him, we spend much time talking over the phone and texting each other. Phone sex too.

**38: Have you ever kissed the last person you texted?**

Da

**39: When did you last hold hands?**

Ludwig and I went out to get groceries, and he grabbed my hand. (blushing like crazy, it was so cute)

**40: How long does it take you to get ready in the morning?**

Depends on wether or not Germany and I have sex, then we have to take a shower, and if we take one together...

**41: Have you shaved your legs in the past three days?**

*Shudders*

**42: Where are you right now?**

Berlin, in Ludwig's house, on his couch.

**43: If you were drunk and couldn't stand, who takes care of you?**

The poor bastard that England picks so he doesn't have to do it. Ludwig doesn't talk to me when I'm drunk.

**44: Do you like your music loud or at a reasonable level?**

Quiet, actually.

**45: Do you live with your Mum and Dad?**

Nyett, I don't have any.

**46: Are you excited for anything?**

Tonight.

**47: Do you have someone of the opposite sex you can tell everything to?**

Taiwan, but I think it's only so she can talk about something called "RusGer" with Miss Hungary.

**48: How often do you wear a fake smile?**

24/7 unless I'm around Germany.

**49: When was the last time you hugged someone?**

Thirty minutes ago.

**50: What if the last person you kissed was kissing someone else right in front of you?**

I'd murder them...violently, slowly, and and make them beg for death. Then I'd claim Ludwig. He probably wouldn't be allowed to leave the room for a month or so.

**51: Is there anyone you trust even though you should not?**

Years ago, I thought I could trust Ludwig, then he betrayed me, it has taken much time to repair that trust.

**52: What is something you disliked about today?**

Yes, these questions are getting tiring.

**53: If you could meet anyone on this earth, who would it be?**

People, unless they are my responsibility, are unimportant.

**54: What do you think about most?**

"How much longer until I get home?"

**55: What's your strangest talent?**

I can make my heart pop out.

**56: Do you have any strange phobias?**

My little sister.

**57: Do you prefer to be behind the camera or in front of it?**

Photographs are memories, I prefer it when I don't have pictures at all.

**58: What was the last lie you told?**

"Pooka ate the last piece of cake." It didn't go over well.

**59: Do you prefer talking on the phone or video chatting online?**

Talking on the phone, I feel guilty when I wake Ludwig up form different time zones. It's easier when I can't see him

**60: Do you believe in ghosts? How about aliens?**

America has a pet Alien. I'm Russia, I KNOW ghosts are real. Otherwise I wouldn't be haunted by them.

**61: Do you believe in magic?**

Da. I can curse people.

**62: Do you believe in luck?**

I am the luckiest man in the whole world to be with Germany.

**63: What's the weather like right now?**

It's rainy, that's why we're relaxing inside.

**64: What was the last book you read?**

War and Peace...Well, no, I haven't read much lately.

**65: Do you like the smell of gasoline?**

Nyett.

**66: Do you have any nicknames?**

Vanya. (This is actually a diminutive form of the name Ivan)

**67: What was the worst injury you've ever had?**

I broke my back jumping out of a plane without a parachute once.

**68: Do you spend money or save it?**

Save it. I try to live as comfortably as I can.

**69: Can you touch your nose with a tongue?**

Yes...I have a kinda-sorta-okay-really-big-nose-don't-make-fun-of-me-or-you'll-regret-it.

**70: Is there anything pink in a ten foot radius around you?**

Germany's cheeks are kinda pink, I wonder what he's dreaming of.

**71: Favorite animal?**

Mostly Cats, I'd like bears if they weren't so mean to me.

**72: What were you doing last night at 12 AM?**

Ludwig would get angry if I told you.

**73: What do you think Satan's last name is?**

Braginsky.

**74: What's a song that always makes you happy when you hear it?**

An old Russian folk song, I've forgotten the name but remember the tune.

**75: How can one win your heart?**

Be Ludwig.

**76: What would you want to be written on your tombstone?**

"Ivan Braginsky, Russia, King of the World, Uniter of Nations. Loving husband and father." Once I figure out how to convince Ludwig to have children.

**77: What is your favorite word?**

Kol. Da.

**78: If the whole world were listening to you right now, what would you say?**

"Germany is mine, hands off, or I'll break them at the wrist."

**79: Do you have any relatives in jail?**

I've got a restraining order against Belarus, does that count?

**80: You accidentally eat some radioactive vegetables. They were good, and what's even cooler is that they endow you with the super-power of your choice! What is that power?**

To persuade ANYONE to do ANYTHING. Or to make those flowers I love so much to grow.

**81: What would be a question you'd be afraid to tell the truth on?**

"...What happened to my brother Ivan?"

**82: What is your current desktop picture?**

Sunflowers.

**83: Had sex?**

Da, many times.

**84: Bought condoms?**

Yes, Ludwig can't buy them without blushing.

**85: Gotten pregnant?**

...Chto?

**86: Failed a class?**

No, I'm very smart, but not 100% A+ all the time.

**87: Kissed a boy?**

Da.

**88: Kissed a girl?**

My sister on the cheek. The other one I don't think about.

**89: Have you ever kissed somebody in the rain?**

Ludwig.

**90: Had a job?**

What do you think I'm supposed to be doing right now.

**91: Left the house without your wallet?**

Da...But I went back and got it.

**92: Bullied someone on the internet?**

I DIDN'T CHANGE ESTONIA'S BLOG I DON'T KNOW HOW. Why doesn't he trust me?

**93: Had sex in public?**

Da. Many times, probably too much.

**94: Played on a sports team?**

Nyett.

**95: Smoked weed?**

Nyett, I do not care for such things.

**96: Did drugs?**

Da.

**97: Smoked cigarettes?**

Da, it's gets cold in Russia.

**98: Drank alcohol?**

Yes.

**99: Are you a vegetarian/vegan?**

No.

**100: Been overweight?**

...that's none of your business.

**101: Been underweight?**

I've survived famines.

**102: Been to a wedding?**

My own, My sister's, etc.

**103: Been on the computer for 5 hours straight?**

I don't get on computers much.

**104: Watched TV for 5 hours straight?**

If I do that, I've nothing to do and I'm most likely depressed.

**105: Been outside your home country?**

I'm a country, a diplomat, and married to a foreigner. Yes I have been out of the damn country.

**106: Gotten your heart broken?**

Yes.

**107: Been to a professional sports game?**

I'm not much of a sports fan, but if Ludwig NEEDS to go, I will.

**108: Broken a bone?**

All of them.

**109: Cut yourself?**

Have you seen my neck? Arms? Legs? I am covered with scars, I'm not sure how many I gave myself.

**110: Been to prom?**

If I look American, I'm getting plastic surgery.

**111: Been in airplane?**

Yes.

**112: Fly by helicopter?**

Once or twice.

**113: What concerts have you been to?**

Lots of Ballets and things, My country is home to the World famous Mariinsky (Kirov) Ballet and Opera.

**114: Had a crush on someone of the same sex?**

Da, we are married.

**115: Learned another language?**

I know English, German, Old Slavic, a little French, Mandarin, the list goes on. (Russian by default.)

**116: Wore make up?**

If I did. I was more than drunk.

**117: Lost your virginity before you were 18?**

When I was eighteen I had the body of a toddler. I do not recall being molested...

**118: Had oral sex?**

If I don't anger my lyubov.

**119: Dyed your hair?**

It's Sliver/ash blond...Dying it would make me feel old.

**120: Voted in a presidential election?**

Countries aren't allowed to vote, our people vote, besides I could never choose.

**121: Rode in an ambulance?**

Nyett. Countries heal faster than humans, we have special doctors to take care of us.

**122: Had a surgery?**

No.

**123: Met someone famous?**

Do my bosses count?

**124: Stalked someone on a social network?**

...Da, but he need not know this.

**125: Peed outside?**

I used to _live _outside.

**126: Been fishing?**

Da! Here in Russia we have mafia style organizations to poach- uh no.

(Russia is not a poacher, I hate poachers and Russia is my favorite, please do not be offended.)

**127: Helped with charity?**

Chto?

**128: Been rejected by a crush?**

Yes, but not that it does them any good.

**129: Broken a mirror?**

Miraculously, seven years bad luck didn't have much effect on me.

**130: What do you want for your birthday?**

I want to BEEP Ludwig. Or BEEP, BEEP. And maybe get a day off work, to celebrate with my people.

**131: How many kids do you want and what will be their names?**

Oh lots of them! ^J^ if there is a girl Ute or Lida. I want our boy to be Alexander, no matter what.

**132: Were you named after anyone?**

Ivan is a very common name, but I Believe I am the first Russia.

**133: Do you like your handwriting?**

I have very little letters that are sometimes messy.

**134: What was your favorite toy as a child?**

My scarf. There was this cute little hamster...damn hamster.

**135: Favorite TV Show?**

...N-none of your business!

**136: Where do you want to live when you're older**?

I could say "Somewhere with sunflowers and the sun." but I just want to be anywhere that Ludwig is.

**137: Play any musical instrument?**

My pipe.

**138: One of your scars, how did you get it?**

Did we not go through this? I've got a old bullet hole wound...Ludwig gave it to me.

**139: Favorite pizza topping?**

Mushrooms, I'm not much of a pizza fan, but it's lovely.

**140: Are you afraid of the dark?**

The dark is afraid of me.

**141: Are you afraid of heights?**

I won't be jumping out of airplanes anytime soon.

**142: Have you ever been caught sneaking out or doing anything bad?**

Of course.

**143: Have you ever tried your hardest and then gotten disappointed in the end?**

Yes. Wooing a princess never worked out for me.

**144: What are you really bad at?**

...Anything electronic.

**145: What are your greatest achievements?**

Got married to the love of my life, defeated Prussia, scared the living shit out of my enemies when I got older.

**146: The meanest thing somebody has ever said to you:**

"Are you sure that heart is yours?" People don't even bother censoring their comments around me.

**147: What would you do if you won in a lottery?**

Have Ludwig pole dance for me until I ran out of money.

**148: What do you like about yourself?**

My hair, Germany likes it, I like it.

**149: Something you fantasize about:**

Please refer to questions 147, 80, 5, etc.

**A/N: Wow, this may be the most reviews I've gotten in a short amount of time. Heh.**

**I personally believe Russia can be sarcastic when he's trying to be an ass, but prefers not to use sarcasm to antagonize people, there are much better ways to do so. I probably should've mentioned that I know next to nothing about Russia's history. Asking my friend isn't the best source. So I apologize for such mistakes.**

**BTW: These are just my headcanons put into a meme that I don't remember finding. THIS IS MEANT TO BE ABOUT A ****_GAG_**** CHARACTER, HETALIA WAS MADE TO BE FUNNY. HENCE NO ANGSTY SH*T. So if you're Russian, and you think I'm making fun of you, I'm really not. Russia as a character is my favorite, and if I had a favorite ****_real_**** country by default it's my own. I've been out of the country ****_once_**** in my life.**

**Neko~**


End file.
